Megaman ZX: Of Angels and Dragons
by The Burning Hunter
Summary: Three weeks after the end of the war with Serpent, a new battle is slowly brewing. One that even Vent and Aile seem to have no hope of winning as they deal with not metal and plasma... but with the supernatural and magic.


_**A Megaman ZX Crossover**_

_**By**_

_**The Burning Hunter**_

_**Megaman ZX: Of Angels and Dragons**_

_**Prologue: The Shooting Star of Destiny**_

It was a clear star filled night as a young boy and girl sat on the bow of Guardian HQ. The flying headquarters and airship flew in a patrol loop around the city where Slither Inc. had once stood, the city where Reploids and Humans could live in together and coexist peacefully. Things had been relatively peaceful since the defeat of Serpent and the fall of Slither Inc. and the two young "Megamen" could finally rest for the most part. There was the occasional rouge Mechaniloid, but it was still cake for the two compared to the silent war they just fought.

For now the two merely sat there enjoying the stars as they let everything drift away, nothing mattered, nothing existed, just them and the stars.

"Hey Aile?" The boy asked his feminine partner as he laid on the back staring up at the sky. She looked curiously at him expecting some childish comment from her close friend and partner. "Do you ever wonder what's up there? What it would be like to go to the stars?" Aile shook her head and giggled, she had guessed him perfectly.

"Oh come on Vent, it's just space. Besides you know after the Ragnarok incident no one is allowed up there. It's considered too dangerous." Vent just shrugged, why should some old men somewhere decide whether he could follow his dreams based on a disaster that occurred over two-hundred years ago?

A small beeping sound went off and Aile reached down to her waist retrieving her communicator and looking at the message displayed. A moment later she stood stretching a large grin on her face.

"That's Prairie, dinner's ready." Vent chuckled softly as he continued to lay there.

"You do like to eat don't you?" Aile merely stuck her tongue out in a teasing manner as Vent scrunched his face up slightly thinking seriously for a moment. "You two have been spending a lot of time together lately." Aile stopped for a moment then looked at him putting on a cocky face.

"What are you jealous?" Vent shook his head, Prairie wasn't bad looking and she was rather nice, but he just didn't see her in that way, besides she was a Reploid. Not that he had anything against them but falling in love with a machine?

"No I was just curious as to why that's all." Aile just shrugged and turned away.

"Well are you coming or what?" Vent sighed and sat up.

"Yeah just give me a minuet." Aile walked off as Vent stood his gaze still directed at the stars.

_One day I'll go there… to outer space. I'll live my dream to touch the stars. That and I'll also see an angel one day. _Vent couldn't help but smile at the last thought, he had always liked to think that there were angels watching over this world, that's why humanity hadn't destroyed itself and time and time again had survived against countless odds. Though some would say these "angles" were the Megamen of the past.

Just as he was about to leave his sharp eyes caught a streak of light shooting across the night sky and he gasped happily.

"No way a shooting star! Now my wish will come true for sure!" Vent, now having full faith that his dreams would come true, happily and hurriedly headed inside. Aile may have liked to eat, but that didn't mean he couldn't match her bite for bite.

---

A man stood and watched a view screen of the night sky in a room otherwise shrouded in complete darkness. Normally on a night like this he'd find some reason to escape the aquatic tomb he called a home, just for a few hours to watch the night sky and recall days long ago when he had sailed across those skies with comrades long deceased and moved on to another place. He turned hearing the hiss of the room's doors slide open and saw invading light from the outside streaming in as a tall standing man walked in and stood beside him

"So you are here too commander?" The first man, the commander, merely nodded as he turned back to the real-time holographic image displayed all around them. The two, close friends for as long as the they could remember in their long and tragic history, didn't need to say anything to know what the other was thinking. After being around someone for around three-hundred years you developed a form of communication that could only be deemed as telepathic.

"The _Dragoon_ is ready in case we require it, though I pray we do not." The commander merely nodded sighing softly as he rubbed his eyes.

"Has it really been over 75 years my friend? 75 years since the last time we met with her?" The taller of the two nodded, his stance firm, strong, and crisp as he gazed up at the projection of stars around them.

"Yes, I had secretly hoped it'd be the last, but perhaps she comes bearing good news." The door opened again and a woman with long hair sitting in a wheelchair slowly and solemnly wheeled herself inside.

"Glad to see I'm not too late, was just checking on how ready we are incase the worst has happened. The _Seraphim_ are alright, though I'm not sure how well they'll do in actual combat with the junk parts we've been using. That stunt you two pulled six months ago cost me my best power converter." The two men merely looked away both feeling a twinge of guilt from their recklessness as she merely tossed her hair back sighing.

"I'm not sure if I want to see her, I was kind of hoping to live out the rest of my days in peace, though I guess you can't get any around here." She smiled softly as she recalled the days when she walked around freely with her teammates. The days she spent with her family. The days that her heart longed for again.

"Well at least it will be nice to know she's still alive. I just hope she's been able to avoid her father's fate, even if she carries his name." The commander spoke again as the other two just nodded. The door opened again as a small Reploid girl walked in humming a rather cheerful tune. Unlike the others it was blatantly obvious she was not human from her body structure. No normal human could support the massive upper body she had or accommodate the large buster sized fists incorporated into her frame.

"Here you all are!" She skipped over and stopped in front of the commander as she held out a small stack of documents. "Tara wanted me to give these to you." He reached out for them then stopped as a streak of light passed over all of their heads. The young girl kept looking at the spot the streak had gone by, awe written on her face. "Wow… so pretty." The commander took the documents and tucked them under his arm making a note to look them over carefully.

"Guess we better get ready to meet her." The Reploid girl looked up at him excitement spreading across her face.

"You mean SHE'S here?" The woman in the wheelchair smiled and nodded .

"Yes Miranda, she's come back to us." The girl cheered and leapt into the air before running out of the room merely yelling 'She's here! She's here!'. The tall man softly shook his head as he turned on his heel a smile on his usually stoic face.

"Well at least someone is happy to see her." The commander nodded as he headed out the door. It was true this shooting star could be an omen of disaster, yet at the same time it contained one of their closest friends. It was a situation that gave most mixed feelings. He could only hope that this was just a courtesy call.

---

High above the third planet of the Sol system, the blue planet known as Earth, a small metal capsule slowly spun through space. The metal cylinder had no windows, no markings or lights of any distinguishable sort as it slowly headed for it's destination.

What it carried though was vastly different. The entire object was just big enough for the systems that maintained it and seat to hold a single occupant. The walls had various photographs adding a somewhat homely touch to the otherwise metallic surroundings. One in particular was very old and tattered, the color slightly faded, but still seemingly very important. In it a young man had his arm draped proudly over a young woman as she leaned against him smiling.

As for the occupant she looked a little older but she was undoubtedly the woman in the photograph. She was clad in only a soft velvet nightgown as she soundly slept in the chair, a smile on her face as she dreamt of the things she'd do once she landed.

The capsule entered the upper atmosphere with a shudder as fire erupted around it. Inside the occupant still slept, unaware of a flashing red warning displayed on one of the panels.

It rocketed on finally piercing the clouds as it raced for the ground, the breaking thrusters that were to fire to slow her decent did not and so the capsule slammed into the mountain wilderness, easily going at hypersonic speeds, throwing dirt and rock high into the air.

Once the dust and smoke had cleared from the impact site, one could see that the impossible had happened. The capsule had actually survived the impact, it was severely damaged but over all was intact. Inside the photos had fallen off of the walls as the woman laid against the control panel, her head having impacted it in the crash. She moaned softly from the pain and tried to open her eyes to no avail. As blackness overcame her there was only one thought in her mind.

_I wish I could just have a normal life…_


End file.
